


Unlasting Gold

by LesbianKJ



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/M, First Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: All good things must come to an end, no matter how hard you fight against it.
Relationships: Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Unlasting Gold

“Hera.” 

The name rolls off the tongue as long tired limbs reach out, touching a space where another body should lay. Instead, he glazed cool sheets and disappointment grasped at his heart. He swallowed hard, pushing the emotion down, refusing to let it take ahold of him. 

He should be used to it by now. Should know by now that she couldn’t stay. 

There was too much riding on the risk of being caught, of what her husband would do. And yet, as he pushed himself up from the bed, sheets tangled with his legs, he still longed for her to be there. 

**_Nature’s first green is gold,_ **

It was mornings like these where Hades missed the simple days. The period before the war, freed from his father, healing from the wounds inflicted on him, Hera by his side. Nursing him back to health, there during his darker times, his support and protection against Zeus’ eagerness to start a war. 

_ “He still needs rest, leave if that’s all you’re here for.” _

_ “For Gaia’s sake, he was in Cronus’ stomach for 13 years, he needs time.” _

_ “He’s doing better but no visitors.” _

Turning away Zeus, until she could no longer do so. 

“ _ Metis said that you’re well enough to fight, so Zeus is on his way. Don’t worry, I will always be by your side.” _

Hades appreciated the sentiment but, of course, Zeus was unhappy about the arrangement. 

_ “You’ve gotten better with wielding a sword, do you really need Hera?” _

_ “I saw what you did with your powers, soon Hera won’t have to babysit you anymore.” _

_ “You’re holding her back, don’t you think she deserved something better?” _

Back then, Hades believed anything that came out of Zeus’ mouth. Now that the years had come and gone, and they were older but not quite wiser, he wished he had a backbone back then. Maybe then, he and Hera didn’t have to seek each other in the dark. 

He hadn’t meant to but over time, he relented, allowing his brother more time with Hera than him. At first, Hera hadn’t even noticed. She would say things here and there but how annoying Zeus was, not noticing Hades' small smiles or how they widened when she said that she preferred her time with Hades rather than him. Then as the war progressed, Zeus would suggest that he paroled with Hera instead of Hades; if he could have a moment with Hera; could he have this dance with her? If he was fine if they spent their lunch together while Hades paroled with one of the other Six Traitors. 

“ _ Hades and Poseidon are visiting Delos.” _

_ “Hades is too busy to go to lunch with you but I’m free.” _

_ “I think you should go Hades.” _

On and on it went, until Zeus foolishly thought he had won Hera’s heart. When he placed his hand on her leg and itched it close to her thigh. Hades had watched the whole thing unfolded, winced as Hera smacked Zeus hard enough that the noise echoed throughout the meadow. She said nothing as she glared down at the purple deity before she stormed away, passing Hades, to take her anger out on some unsuspected piece of nature or ally. 

_ “What the hell was that?” _

_ “I-” _

_ “Where have you been?” _

_ “I-” _

_ “Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” _

“ _ Of course not,  _ \- why he lied, he would never know-  _ there’s war, Hera. You know this. Once it’s over, everything would be as it was.” _

How Hades wished he could take away those words back. So hopefully, so ignorant to think that Zeus would lose interest. Choices were limited and Zeus and Demeter were a thing of the past, and Hestia had already sworn to maidenhood. 

But it was easier to dream, easier to think that Zeus would respect Hera’s wishes, easier to think that he had all the time in the world.

With Zeus involved, Hades should’ve known better. 

**_Her hardest hue to hold_ **

When Hera came to Hades, soaked by the pouring rain in the dark of the night, he should have known. He should’ve known as soon as she threw herself into his arms to cry, that his chance was gone. Still, he held her tight, close, willing away the tragedy that happened to Hera only an hour ago. 

How with all the wishing and denial, did nothing to stop the wedding. Hera decked in a purple dress so dark that it was almost black, her flowers blue. The symbolism was not lost on Hades.

_ “Our brother has a sense of humor,”  _ Hades said but he did not laugh. 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ What more could Poseidon say?

Hera’s misery should’ve ended there. Zeus got what he wanted, it should have been enough. But that was something that they should’ve expected. 

Nothing was ever enough for Zeus. 

She came to him, in the dark of the night, the earth is flooded with rain. This time, he was only seeing the aftermath: dry tears, disheveled hair, quivering fingers, trying and failing to light a cigarette. He steadied her hand enough for her to do so; she took one long drag before she blurted out. 

_ “He does this to me and has the audacity to fuck her in our bed.” _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ What else could he say?

It’s the glint in her eye, that unnerves him, the way she shakes uncontrollably. 

_ “Hera, don’t-” _

She doesn’t allow him to finish as she shut him up with one look. Her blue eyes blazing bright as if she was back in war taking down Titans. 

_ “I’ll show them what happens when they make a fool out of me.” _

Then she turned, unsteady glowing, and was gone before Hades could stop her. He later heard about a mortal woman turned cow, sent off to some faraway land called Egypt. Hera is back again, put together and calm but it’s the look in her eyes that makes him let her inside. 

**_Her early leaf’s a flower;_ **

He’ll blame the wine that they share that caused him to take her to bed. It had nothing to do with loneliness and missing her. They were just too drunk to care. 

Hades doesn’t know why he lies, even to himself. Once upon a time, he would have thought it would make things easier but now. . .

Now, with Hera sitting up in bed as he rests his head on her hip, it makes everything so much harder. 

It becomes a regular thing. Sometimes, Hades sees her once a week, twice if they’re feeling reckless, thrice if Zeus went to the Mortal Realm. Blue and Gold entangled in green sheets to forget the life that the Fates paved out for them; to forget the world; to forget that they were King and Queen to two separate realms. 

In the beginning, she stayed. Sometimes he would wake up to her watching him; other times he would wake up first, kiss her forehead and make breakfast. Once, she tried to make breakfast, Hades woke up to smoke. They laughed about it until she started crying. 

_ “What are we doing?”  _

He didn’t have an answer for her. 

After that, she didn’t stay in the mornings.

“ _ It’s better this way. We’re being cruel to ourselves pretending that this is anything more than an affair.” _

Hades agreed but it didn’t stop the hurt.

**_But only so an hour._ **

This encounter is different from the other ones because this time he comes to her. Hera is startled by his appearance but pulls him in. Thinking back on it, he regrets ever knocking on the door. 

He regrets Hera allowing him in. 

He regrets kissing her and having her right where it started it all. 

**_Then leaf subsides to leaf._ **

Having an affair on Mount Olympus feels so much more  _ real  _ than when they would only do it in the Underworld. In the dark, they could pretend that it’s before the war when they had all the time in the world when they were teens that didn’t know better. 

Now they’re adults in the light entangled with brown sheets that feel cool to the touch rather than warm. In the light where they’re reminded of things that they can’t have. Blue and Gold, who were they kidding? 

Hera doesn’t allow them to lay idle to enjoy the afterglow. She burns the sheets and leaves Hades alone as she orders another bed. 

And when it became evitable that she wasn’t returning, he let himself out. 

**_So Eden sank to grief,_ **

_ “We can’t keep doing this.” _

He figured. Ever since that day, it hasn’t been the same. To be so close yet so distant was why Hera came to Hades in the first place. At least with Hades, she could depend on the intimacy to be real. At least they could kindle the love that they held for each other when they were young. 

At least it wasn’t forced like her marriage with Zeus. 

_ “I know, I-I know that it’s been killing you. _ ”

Since that day, it was as if it finally dawned on Hera what she was doing. Zeus turned her to cigarettes, at least those were harmless, a little addictive but it calmed the nerves and occupied her mind and kept her busy. But he, Hades, turned her to alcohol. That,  _ that  _ was more dangerous, too much could have her spilling secrets that they kept buried. Or could leave her feeling remorseful, resentful, wondering where it all went wrong. Alcohol could muddle the mind and make you forget things at the moment, only the Fates with the evidence of your actions. 

Hera ignored him.  _ “I’m pregnant.” _

Hades looked up, hopeful, but he cursed himself to even hope such a thing. Zeus would punish them with treachery or worse if Hera gave birth to a child with red eyes or green skin or even more damning evidence,  _ blue  _ skin. 

_ “It isn’t yours,”  _ Hera continued.  _ “It’s been months since I’ve been in your bed.” _

He had forgotten that part too. Most days, when Hera comes to visit, they’re watching tv or eating, finding ways to stay away from the bed. 

_ “Zeus would be happy.”  _

_ “Please don’t bring Zeus up right now.” _

Hades murmured his apology and Hera accepted it before leaving them in silence. Time feels as if it’s at a standstill but they both knew that time was ticking. Hera stood up and pulled Hades into a tight hug, and Hades held on to her as long as he could before she released him. She kisses his forehead and before she can leave, Cerberus is at their feet. Three pairs of ears down as each head whines. She kissed and hugged each neck before murmuring in their ears that Hades can’t hear and is gone without so much as a glance over her shoulder. 

It was easier that way.

**_So dawn goes down to day._ **

It’s years later, and Hades doesn’t understand why he comes to these things anymore. Minthe always forces him to go solo; Zeus always overly pities him; and Hera is looking at him with those big blue eyes, filled with guilt about so many things that Hades can’t begin to choose which thing she’s sorry about. 

_ “It’s okay _ .” He wants to tell her.  _ “We were both at fault, you shouldn’t shoulder all this guilt on your own.”  _

But Hera was always stubborn about these sorts of things, so there was no point in bringing it up. Instead, he allows Zeus to slap his back and lead him up to the balcony to stare down at the party. 

**_Nothing Gold can stay_ **

_ Hera is kissing him, slow and sweet and Aidoneus thinks he can stay like this. In this cabin in the woods, on the floor, wrapped in these white sheets with her by his side. He pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers.  _

_ “What?” Her smile is slow as she takes in his face.  _

_ “I love you, Bunny.” _

_ Hera laughs her eyes bright, kind. “Bunny?”  _

_ “Do you not like it?” _

_ “No, no, I  _ love  _ it.” She said. “And I love  _ you _ too Hades.” _

_ He likes, no,  _ loves  _ the way the name sounds on her lips and he thinks he’ll keep it that way.  _

  
  



End file.
